


Кто спал в моей кровати?

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Humor, Pseudo-History, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Ретеллинг сами знаете какой сказки)





	Кто спал в моей кровати?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed (Goldilocks and the Three Bears fusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962895) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Ванесса сварила кашу и разлила ее по тарелкам. Нико нахмурился на свою порцию.  
– Слишком горячая.   
Леонардо оторвал взгляд от собственной миски.  
– А пойдемте погуляем, пока каша не остынет. Я птиц порисую.   
И они втроем отправились на рынок.  
После их ухода прошло совсем немного времени, и в жилище пробрался Риарио. Он вознамерился найти какое-нибудь изобретение, чтобы принести его Папе и тем самым показать, насколько Леонардо опасен и гениален.   
Когда он оказался в комнате, запах каши заставал его принюхаться. Риарио очень проголодался.   
«Я только попробую», – сказал он себе.   
Он съел ложку каши Нико, но та была слишком горячая. Он съел ложку каши Ванессы, но ту оставили на сквозняке, и она была холодная. Наконец, он попробовал кашу Леонардо, и та оказалась в самый раз. Риарио съел ее всю.   
К несчастью для Риарио, Леонардо как раз экспериментировал с добавлением в свою еду всяких интересных травок. Риарио не понял, что что-то не так, пока не почувствовал тепло и головокружение.   
Он пошатнулся и попытался сесть на стул Нико, но стул был чересчур твердый и неудобный. Он переместился на стул Ванессы, но тот оказался старым и мягким, и на нем Риарио не понравилось. Тогда он сел на стул Леонардо.   
К несчастью для Риарио, Леонардо как раз экспериментировал с новыми дизайнами стульев. Этот, например, складывался, и его можно было отрегулировать по высоте. Риарио оперся на подлокотник стула, и тот сложился под ним, в результате чего Риарио грохнулся на пол.   
Бедняга Риарио все еще страдал от головокружения и жара, а теперь еще ушибся и совершенно растерялся. Возможно, если прилечь на секундочку, ему полегчает и можно будет продолжать поиски изобретения?  
Сперва он лег в кровать Нико, но там оказалось не намного лучше, чем на полу. Затем он попытал счастья с кроватью Ванессы, но та оказалась такой мягкой, что у Риарио возникло ощущение, будто кровать пытается его проглотить. Третья кровать принадлежала Леонардо, и, несмотря на скомканные простыни и одеяла, к несчастью для Риарио, она оказалась слишком удобной. От подушки пахло художником – самую чуточку масляной краской и мускусом, и этот запах убаюкивал. Риарио закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.  
*   
  
– Жду не дождусь момента, когда смогу съесть свою кашу, – сказал Леонардо, врываясь в переднюю дверь.   
Он остановился так резко, что Нико и Ванесса едва в него не влетели.   
– Кто-то ел нашу кашу, – с изумлением проговорила Ванесса.   
– А мою съел всю! – пожаловался Леонардо.   
– Кто-то передвинул мой стул, – сказал Нико и поставил стул на место.   
– А на моем пытался сидеть и его сложил, – добавил Леонардо.   
Они прошли в спальню.   
– Кто-то лежал на наших кроватях, – сказал Леонардо, заметив, что аккуратно заправленные постели теперь в беспорядке.   
Он склонился над своей кроватью.   
– И он все еще лежит в моей.   
Леонардо потянулся и убрал прядь волос с лица Риарио. Риарио шевельнулся и распахнул глаза. В панике он вскочил на ноги, оттолкнул Леонардо, выскочил из дома и не останавливался, пока не добрался до своей лошади и не ускакал.   
– О, – проговорил Леонардо. – Какая досада.   
Он хотел спросить, вкусная ли была каша, удобным ли показался стул и не было ли слишком просто случайно заставить его сложиться. А еще он был совсем не против красивых мужчин в своей кровати, но Риарио умчался прежде, чем Леонардо успел ему это поведать.   
Что ж, может быть, в следующий раз.   
  


КОНЕЦ


End file.
